Hot For Teacher
by smeykunz
Summary: Quick one-shot, takes place after chapter 11 of "Kiss me, Kill me." Bill/Mattie Enjoy!


I'm a huge fan of Halloween. I like it more than Christmas even. I know it's January, but it's October in "Kiss me, Kill me". I thought I'd throw this one out there while I fine tune my next couple of chapters.

Mattie's costume was inspired by Britney's outfit in the video for "...Baby one more time." and the bartender's at "The Library" in Tempe. Yummy! I was also listening to "Baby Love Child" by Pizzicato 5. It sounds so childlike, but the words are kind of seductive.

I do not own any of the characters from Southern Vampire Mysteries. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. Bless her for sharing them with us. Mattie is my very own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay! It's finally here. I'm so excited!" I was jumping up and down on the bed bouncing Bill's limp body around. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. We had new windows installed in our bedroom yesterday along with a security door complete with retina scanner. It was so ultra spy. _Compton, Bill Compton. TrueBlood shaken, not stirred_. This had been our first time sleeping the day next to each other.

I plopped down on the bed next to him, yanking the sheets down.

"Get up, get up, get up!!!" I yelled at him. He began smiling at me as he opened his eyes. He knew this day was coming and that I would be excited. Not only did I love Halloween, but we were getting dressed up and going to a party Eric was throwing at Fangtasia. It was only 6 o'clock and the party didn't start until 9. I wasn't sure if I could contain myself that long.

"BILLLLLL!!" He began chuckling at me. I was surprised he wasn't getting irritated with my obnoxious behavior. I was acting like a small child that knew she was going to Disneyland.

"Relax darling. We have all night. Come back to bed. You need to calm down." Yeah right. Getting back in bed with him was going to distract me, but it wasn't going to calm me down by any stretch of the imagination.

"Wait a minute. I'll be right back." I grabbed a bag out of the closet and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I pulled my costume out of the bag, humming as I began to pull the little skirt on and zip up the side. It was pleated with a navy blue and red plaid print and boy was it SHORT. I grabbed the little panties that went under it and started to put them on. I stopped halfway up my calves and pulled them off again. I was going back in that bedroom to be with Bill, I certainly didn't need to be putting any extra speed bumps in his way.

The white blouse was short sleeved and only had two buttons on it so my breasts were all but hanging out. I tied it in a knot above my navel. I finished the ensemble off with a pair of white knee high socks and black high heeled Mary Janes. I stole a quick look at myself in the mirror. _Poor boy. He won't even know what hit him. _The only thing I was missing was a lollipop.

When I walked out into our bedroom I had to choke back my laughter. Bill was seated in the high backed chair under the window on the far wall. He was reading a book wearing a studious looking pair of glasses and had a pipe in his mouth. He had on a tan blazer with suede elbow patches, a light blue oxford, and a pair of navy blue dress slacks.

"You're late Miss Teller. I don't like it when my students are tardy." He was staring down his nose at me looking up over his glasses. He looked me over from head to toe and then about half way back up. His fangs started to run down.

I was really trying hard not to laugh at this point. I was biting my lip.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Compton. It won't happen again. I promise." Two could play at this game.

"What ever am I going to do with you?" He set his book and pipe down on the little side table and took off his glasses. "Come over here." His voice was beginning to sound darker, more seductive.

I made my way across the room stopping at the foot of our bed. I casually toppled a throw pillow onto the floor.

"Oops, don't get up. Let me get that." I bent down to retrieve the pillow making sure I had my backside facing Bill.

"If you're trying to seduce me into giving you an "A" in my class, it's working." He was shifting his weight and I could tell he was having a hard time staying seated. While I was still part way bent over, I stared over my shoulder at him.

"Thank you sir. That was the idea. I'm so glad to see it's working." I stood all the way up and continued my seductive walk over to him. I sat down in his lap with one knee on either side of him. Reaching forward, I grabbed his head and brought it toward me planting a searing hot kiss on his mouth. His throbbing erection was poking at me through his thin slacks.

"Here, let me help you with these. They look tight." I unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the fly. I took his length in my hand and began stroking it. He was attacking my mouth, separating my lips with his tongue.

"You're being a very naughty girl Miss Teller. I do believe you deserve detention for this." He gave me a sideways smile and winked. He was really playing along. I loved when he was playful like this. I removed myself from his lap and knelt down between his legs taking his length in my mouth. I was stroking him with one hand as I licked and sucked my way all the way down him. He was moaning loudly.

He removed the blazer and was unbuttoning his shirt. I reached one hand up to scratch my nails down his chest. I kept up a steady rhythm, sucking him into my mouth while stroking him with my other hand. Bill had both hands on my head pushing me down on him. He let out a loud growl and came in the back of my throat.

I pulled my face up and stared into his eyes. If looks could kill, I would be in so much trouble.

"I am going to fuck you so hard!" He practically screamed it at me. He grabbed me and walked swiftly over to the bed pushing me back. He fell down on top of me, pushing my skirt up my thighs. He was ruthlessly rubbing his hands up and down my legs. He placed one hand on my mound grinding into it with his palm. I was licking and biting his chest. Two fingers found there way inside of me and began working in a steady rhythm hitting my spot again and again. His other hand was pulling at my blouse and grabbing my breasts though the cloth. I was starting to lose control of this fantasy and fast.

"Careful Mr. Compton, you don't want to tear my uniform." We did still have to make an appearance at Fangtasia this evening. I didn't want him going overboard. He grunted at me untying my blouse and undoing the two lonely buttons. My breasts fell out and he grabbed one of them in his mouth, biting into the soft flesh. I lost control and met my release, little spasms running through me with each pull he took.

My orgasm only spurred him on. He pulled his fingers from me, replacing them with his cock. Grabbing my hips, he thrust himself deep into me. I was writhing on the bed begging him for more. I grabbed his hair and forced him to look at me. I let go of him to rub my nub with one hand and a breast with the other. He was pumping faster now in response to my screams. I turned my head and offered him another taste. He bit down into my neck and I rode the wave of release until I nearly collapsed. Bill climaxed just from looking at me wiggling beneath him.

He pulled out of me flopping on his his back beside me. We were still almost completely dressed. I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine. I had a silly smile on my face when Bill looked over at me.

"That good huh?" He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Uh-huh" was all I could muster.


End file.
